


《救赎》番外二

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Summary: 长篇吸血鬼向索路同人文《救赎》的番外二，上接第Chapter.13
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 7





	《救赎》番外二

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇吸血鬼向索路同人文《救赎》的番外二，上接第Chapter.13

还有几日就该到满月了，索隆坐在窗台上想。

房间里没有开灯。

四周寂静，就像这座古堡一样，静静地坐落于黑压压的森林中央。

墙壁上尽是月光照进来的树影，天空明明还是深蓝色，他却伸手不见五指。

房间门被推开了，一瞬间的明亮让他眯了眼。

然后有一个东西扑在了床上，有气无力地喊着自己："喂，索隆……索隆……"

索隆从窗台上走到了床边，看着瘫软在床上跟自己撒娇的少年，无奈地伸出手，给他按摩起腿来。

"今天娜美好凶，捏了我的脸。"

"不过薇薇很好，喂我吃了好吃的甜点。"

"哦对了，最后娜美有分我橘子。你要吃吗？"

路飞趴在床上，埋着头在被子里絮絮叨叨地念着什么，好像是在和索隆分享着这一天的经历。

而索隆却专注于按脚，完全没有注意到他说了什么，于是少年大叫："喂！索隆——你在听我说话吗？"

"啊？什么？"索隆抬起头，看向路飞。

明晃晃的笑脸和明亮的双眼。

"喂，你要不要吃橘子？"

就是这橘子有点碍眼。

男人伸手刨开了伸到面前的橘子，欺身压了上去。

"路飞……"索隆低沉着嗓子唤了他一声名字。

"干什么？"路飞还是笑着，全然未觉前方危险："你这样我不好转身，能不能起开？"

男人低头吻了一下他的头发，撑起上半身，看着身下那个趴着的人，抽出双腿，骨碌碌转了个向，面朝自己。

好像是出于害羞，手臂有些不自然地遮挡着眼睛。

索隆俯下了身，顺势将那两只遮挡着眼睛的手臂推送到头顶，然后牢牢地固定住。

一副任人宰割的样子。

路飞有些别扭地别过头，不解地问着："索隆，你干嘛？！别靠这么近……"

"听圈圈眉说，薇薇给我做气息掩盖的时候，你吻了我。"

低沉而富有磁性的声音震颤着空气，传到路飞的耳朵里，像是有什么东西挠得心里痒痒的。

"那个啊……薇薇说只有吻你，将血喂给你才可以完成气息掩盖啊。"

索隆却没有听进去他的解释，轻轻地靠近他的耳朵："你难道不知道只有相爱的人才可以接吻吗？"

完全压在自己身上的重量，并没有让路飞感到不适，但是紧贴着身体的温度，不由得害他烧红了脸颊。

"索隆……你先下去好吗？"路飞觉得自己的心脏跳得有点快，以至于他不知道该怎么去回答索隆的问题。

有什么东西好像超出了自己思考范围内，他有些茫然地想要去阻止这件未知事情的发生。

索隆还是纹丝不动地压在他的身上，心脏和心脏，贴的如此之近。

"那个……"路飞有些急躁起来，不安地扭动着身体，也扭动着手臂，想要挣脱这种束缚，"对不起，我不知道只有相爱的人才能接吻……"

男人低抑地在他耳边叹了口气，似乎在隐忍着什么："别乱动……"

热气喷洒在耳朵上，心里面那股酥酥麻麻的痒意又爬了上来，路飞竭力想要摆脱这种未知感，瑟缩着脖子，想要离男人远一点。

"路飞你，不喜欢我吗？"索隆又在耳边低声问了，像是在念着一种古老的咒语。

路飞一下子停止了挣扎抗拒的动作，呆呆地扭头看向索隆，明亮的眼睛里倒映着男人寂静而又深邃的瞳孔。

"没……没有。喜欢索隆。"路飞盯着他，结巴地承认了，似乎很是犹豫，"从第一次遇到索隆的时候，我就说了喜欢索隆啊。"

"不是的。"索隆不耐烦地打断了他，眸子里也染上了怒气，"我说的是这种喜欢。"

说完，男人接近了他，吻住了他的嘴。

可能因为路飞每次亲吻他的时候，都没有得到回应，只是简单地舔了一下对方的唇齿，以至于这个吻，让他完全失去了思考。

仿佛掉进海里的窒息感和吞噬感，大脑在这份柔软里浮浮沉沉，他只能听见心脏的沉重声响。所有的知觉都汇聚到嘴里湿软的舌尖，让他错以为自己只能靠此呼吸，便锲而不舍地与对方纠缠上。

就此沉溺。

甚至津液流出了嘴角，染湿了被褥。

"懂了吗？想要亲吻你，想要拥抱你，想要……占有你的喜欢。"

被放开的大脑里还一片混沌的男孩，茫然地点点头，脸上一片红晕，粗粗地喘着气。

索隆放弃似地坐起了身，也放开了对路飞的钳制。

他现在见不得男孩涨红的脸和迷离的双眼，他的理智让他悬崖勒马。

"再一次……"路飞躺在床上，小声地说道："再一次，我就能确定我是不是和你有同样的心情。"

索隆收到了他人生中最大的惊喜，他高兴地拥住身下的少年，极近温柔地吻住了他。

少年于怀中颤抖着，也小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，笨拙地去够他的舌。

他十分惊喜，他怎敢奢求这一点点的主动。

轻轻地放开了呼吸开始急促的少年，索隆低沉着眸子："现在呢？"

牵起路飞的手，轻轻一吻："嘛，就算你不确定，我也不会停下来就是了。"

凶狠地啃咬上他的脖子，同时将身下硬物紧贴在身下人同样位置，狠狠地蹭了起来。

路飞还未从接吻后的迷茫状态中清醒过来，身下却传来异样的快感。

隔着布料的上下磨蹭，有些疼痛，但那带着烧灼的快感，却让少年如痴如醉，他的下体迅速充血，变得硬挺起来。

感受到身下人的变化，索隆更加地兴奋，不仅去啃咬他的锁骨，还发狠地撕扯起来，留下一片青紫的吻痕。

"嘶……痛……"路飞轻呼出声，索隆却恍若未闻地转移着阵地，在他颈间和锁骨上留下大片湿热的痕迹。

下体被硬物蹭到发烫，沉浸在情欲的少年想要伸手去碰，却被男人握住了手腕："喊我。"

"索……索隆。"

听话的男孩却没有得到应有的待遇，因为练习舞蹈而穿上的薄薄的衣料，被索隆粗暴地扯断了扣子。

身体一丝不挂地暴露在男人面前，让路飞觉得羞愤难当。

连同身下的坚挺也被完全看到。

索隆高兴地笑出声："它很兴奋嘛。"说完，覆手轻握了上去。

路飞却因为这种羞耻感，微微有了些清醒："索隆……不可以这样。"

"为什么？"前来吻他的索隆，停在离他鼻尖只有一寸的距离不解地问道。

"我说了我不会停下的。"

说完，又低头衔住了他的唇，又让他陷入了混沌里。

手里的动作越来越快，配合着男人极有技巧的轻重缓急，路飞完全陷入情欲之中，身体泛起一片潮红，喉咙里也翻滚出低抑的呻吟。

索隆第一次见到路飞情动时的样子，胸前的漂亮景象，让他忍不住埋首含住了胸前挺立的小果。

"哈啊~~"路飞伸手推拒着男人的动作，手指钻进他的头发里。

齿尖狠狠地撕咬着，看到它被玩弄地发红充血，变得肿大，又好心地吮吸起来。

"唔哈……哈啊啊~痛……索隆~~"

乳首被含在男人嘴里，舌尖狠狠地碾过红肿的肉粒，又打着转地挑拨着。

"嗯……啊……"无意识的呻吟暴露出少年意识的沉迷，他轻轻地扭动着腰肢，甚至开始迎合索隆手中的动作，身ti前端的 小 口不断吐露出黏腻的液体。

"好……舒服"路飞因为这种生理快乐而眯起眼睛，胸腔抬起，将自己的脆弱更深地送到对方嘴里，整个世界的光也只有眼前那么窄窄的一方。

意乱情迷的样子让原本就理智崩溃的索隆更加疯狂起来："你就那么……喜欢吗？"

路飞伸手抱住身上人的脖颈，男人更加 粗暴地、更加快速地撸动起已经硬到发肿的物体。

少年的身体在他怀中一阵痉挛，很快就品尝到了极致的快乐，在他手中射出一股白浊的精液。

粗粗地喘着气，路飞的胸口在空气中划出好看的伏线，索隆的手掌一边安抚地摸着他的腰身和胸膛，另一边沾染着精液 的手指寻摸到穴口。

"索……索隆。"路飞在高潮的余韵里探寻男人的身影，索隆欠身而上，用吻作了回应。

"喜欢。"少年环抱着他的肩膀，头埋在他的肩颈，"唔……"话还没说完，身后突然被塞入手指，路飞急得去拍打索隆的后背。

但男人急躁又失去了耐心，完全没有在意路飞如猫儿一般的呓语，手指坏心眼地又往里伸了进去。

黏滑的精液不断湿润着原本干涩的甬道，异物的探入也刺激着肠壁去分泌出液体，好让他的手指进出更加容易。

察觉到索隆反常的没了耐心，急躁而又不安，像只迷途的困兽，路飞尝试去出声安慰他："索隆……你不要这样……"

但却因为小穴不断被男人扩张着，又发出甜腻的呻吟，听起来就像是欲迎还拒。

"你不就喜欢这样吗？刚刚射在我手里很爽吧……"

"索隆，你在说……啊~痛痛痛……"出声反驳的少年话还没说完，索隆那早已硬地发烫的东西抵进了穴口。

路飞大气都不敢出一个，仿佛动一下，就会把自己撕裂。

索隆也并不好受，咬着唇也能听到喉 间滚烫的呼吸，快要炸开胸腔，他一狠心提腰将自己全部送了进去。

想要占 有 他的心情，就像身下人此时发出的惊声吟叫那般急切。

少年眼角的生理盐水和痛苦的神情微弱地唤醒男人的怜悯心，他低身去吻，一边狠狠地冲撞起来。

男孩轻声哭着，"咿咿呀呀"地怀里跌荡着，像是一颗无根的水草。

交合处一边流下晶莹的液体，一边因为男人的进出发出"啵滋"的声响。

索隆的下体不断地被对方吸咬着，被那样极致的紧致和温暖包裹住，似乎也并不能感到满足。

还想要更多……更多地占有他！全部地！

他又凶狠地撕咬起身下人的皮肤，去撵破他的躯体。

少年的手指狠狠地抓挠着他的背，还一边说着话，想要唤回他的理智。

他看到少年喊他醒醒，一边问他这是怎么了，一边伴着他顶弄到花心时的淫叫，兴奋不已。

直到，直到路飞狠狠地咬开了他的颈侧。

他才清醒。

尖利的獠牙，刺进了他的皮肤，从头到脚泛起一股森然的冷意，直冲大脑，身体本能地战栗起来。

按理说血族不会停下进食的，索隆的血又是异常的香甜，多少血族梦寐以求的佳酿。路飞却浅尝辄止地伸出小舌亲昵地舔了舔他的伤口。

"终于……清醒了吗？"

止住战栗的索隆撑起上半身，看向那个正在与自己合而为一的人。

他在不停地抹自己的眼泪。

"索隆为什么不听我说话啊？可恶……"

"为什么听不到我说话，自顾自地以为我不喜欢你。"

"感受……感受到了索隆的不安和急躁，很难过……"

记忆里的画面开始倒带，他用言语侮辱，用牙齿撕咬，狠狠的插入，如此粗暴。

他凶残地对待着少年的躯体，仿佛将他碾碎，污染了他的灵魂，就能永远地占有他。

那样毁灭的想法，自己是个多可悲又极端的人啊。

"对不起……我……"

"索隆一定很喜欢我吧……"

男人愣住，眼泪没有预兆地滚落在少年漆黑的头发上。

"太难过了………这份心情……索隆要对自己有点自信。"

"我想要占有你，想得快要发疯。"

"我恨不得就这样吸你的血，初拥你，把你变成我的。"

一切的言语都变得苍白。

他温柔地吻住了他，又继续起身下的律动。

"谢谢……"

被吻掉的泪水蒸腾着热气，还有两人唇齿间依存的呼吸，温暖得让人想哭。

他轻柔地用舌头舔，用唇去触碰那些他留下的紫红的痕迹。

下体迎合路飞扭动着腰肢的轨迹，温柔地冲撞起来，顶在他的敏感点上细细地磨蹭。

这比刚才毫无目的地横冲直撞，更让人快乐，跟先前的手指抚摸更加截然不同。

异常精神的下体不断地分泌出它的软弱，如潮水般的快感让路飞被淹没在欲望里，发出愉悦的讨好的呻吟。

"啊~哈啊啊……索隆……再快一点~啊……"

索隆听话地配合着快速操弄起他的后穴，噼啪的肉体碰撞声听起来色情而又淫靡，穴口被打磨出细密的白沫。

"啊~啊啊~嗯……哼啊啊啊~"少年咬微眯起双眼，小口微张，胸前一片粉红。

路飞上身瘫软在床上，下身却被牢牢地固定在男人的腰上。

他完全沉浸于这场情事，忠于欲望地让索隆轻一点慢一点或再快一点。

不加掩饰的索要十分受用于男人。

他坏心地抽出来，听到路飞茫然地问他干嘛然后闹着让他进来，又一下子整根全部没入，将穴肉的褶皱全部撑开，听到少年惊呼好大好满。

小穴异常灼热地欢迎着他，每一次抽插都咬着他不放，吞着他，让他进入更深的里面。

"路飞~你好热情……"他轻吻少年的鼻尖，少年情动的漂亮景象要刻入心脏。

"唔……嗯~"索隆的喉咙里也滚出呻吟，都怪身下人的每一次吸绞让他难以自持。

他扶住少年的腰肢，狠狠冲撞起来。

路飞感觉自己被高高抛到云端，只剩下身下交合处是唯一的依靠。便更加沉浸到欲望里，感受着每一次被顶在前列腺上都快要喷射的快感。

"啊~想要~啊啊~嗯……"

"喊我。"

"索~哈啊~啊嗯……索隆~啊啊啊~"

男人抵进最深处，交泄在那柔软的肠壁上。

大脑里闪过断片的空白，蜷曲着脚趾，呜咽着，淋了一肚子的白 浊。

被高潮抽空了力气的路飞，又被温柔地吻住，情动的轻哼从鼻间溢出，身上人又开始了深深浅浅地律动。

"谢谢你喜欢我。"索隆在路飞的耳边轻声说。

——End


End file.
